Persephone
by idealistic.realism
Summary: What if Sarah hadn't made it in time? What if the Goblin King was willing to strike a bargain with her? And what will Sarah do when she finds that nothing about the Underground is what it seems? Especially the Goblin King...
1. Chapter One: Once Upon A Time

AN: Wow, it has been a long, long time since I've posted anything here. The last time, it was the story Cherish, and under a different name. I promised myself that I actually wouldn't start posting this story until I had ten chapters written. I'm up to chapter six… I just decided I couldn't wait anymore. I wanted to rejoin the world of fan fiction…and I wanted to put out this beginning as a sort of feeler…to see what you all would think. It's actually the first story of a planned series. I've been doing some general research of Celtic mythology, and, let me tell you, it's been wonderful. Being a first generation Scottish-American born Stateside, I've loved the chance to research a bit of my own history, as it were. Of course, what I do use, I'm going to reshape to the series (please don't hurt me for that…I promise not to make it too horrible). Anyway, I'm rambling so I'll stop now. Just let me say in closing, that I'm actually really very nervous (having been away so long), and I'd appreciate any and all input. Oh, and this hasn't been beta-ed…though I've done my best to correct any errors. Thanks. Anne Marie

Part One: Once Upon A Time

She just ran. There wasn't much else she could do. If she let herself wonder how much time she had left, she'd risk realizing that she might not make it…and that was too terrible to consider. That her brother should suffer for her selfishness was an unbearable thought, and, though the muscles in her legs protested heavily, she continued to race through the impossible Escher room trying to get closer to the wandering toddler. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that the Goblin King was watching her, singing to her, but it was something else she couldn't dwell on right now, and so she didn't pay attention to his words.

It felt like she had been running forever and Sarah was beginning to get desperate. She knew that she didn't have that much time left when she made it to the king's throne room, and a fission of fear slid down her spine. Toby had eluded her the entire time, and she was at her wits end. She peered over the edge of the platform she was on to see her half-brother perched precariously below her on the edge of a sideways archway. Glancing around at her options, Sarah knew the minute she ran down the most likely set of stairs, her brother would move…and, in the position he was in, she wasn't willing to chance it. Taking a breath, Sarah did the only thing she could think of, she jumped off the ledge towards Toby.

At first, it didn't occur to her to be worried. Then, it sank in that she wasn't really falling. This was more like falling in a dream….almost like floating down. Gently, her feet touched the stone floor, and she looked dazedly around her. The Escher type room had seemingly dissolved around her. Chunks of stone floated around in space, and the floor she stood on was part of a ruin of some sort. Her half-brother was nowhere to be seen. The castle, indeed the entire Labyrinth, was gone. Spinning around, Sarah stopped suddenly when she spied the Goblin King's silhouette through an archway. Slowly, he stepped into the light and Sarah's breath caught. Dressed in a flowing cape of white feathers over a totally white outfit, he was every inch as terrifying and deadly as she had always imagined he would be. And yet, there was something off about him. He seemed paler than when she had seen him before. He seemed tired, almost bone weary, his lips drawn into a thin, tight line. Still, he exuded danger, and seduction, and grace was inherent in every step he took towards her. Idly, Sarah wondered if the king even knew how to be anything but graceful…. and cruel. Banishing these thoughts from her mind, Sarah spoke,

"Give me the child."

The king gazed at her coolly, his thoughts well hidden whereas Sarah felt he could read her like a book.

"Sarah, beware, I have been generous until now," his accent washed over her, but Sarah ignored it.

She had come too far, there was too much at stake for her lose her concentration now.

But, her ire rose, "Generous? What have you done that's generous?" she demanded indignantly.

The Goblin King's eyes bore into hers, and narrowed in frustration.

"Everything," his voice sliced through the air, his tone brooked no argument.

He began to circle her, his own ire rising, his voice pinning her in place,

"You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me; I was frightening. I have turned the world upside down and I've done it all for _you_. Isn't that generous?"

For a moment, Sarah faltered, met the Goblin King's gaze…and saw something there. Before she could analyze what she saw further, though, she began to speak the words that were almost second nature,

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City - " she stopped abruptly as she heard a clock begin to chime.

Frantically, she turned, trying to find the clock, but couldn't see it. The chiming seemed to come from every direction, and Sarah's heart contracted with fear. She spun around desperately to face the king, her eyes wide and pleading. Finally, the chiming stopped and there was only silence.

"No," Sarah whispered.

Her eyes were glued to the king, wondering what he would do now that he won. She expected to see his familiar smirk, expected to hear him gloating, but there was only a deafening silence. His face was neutral, a soft expression of something resembling sorrow in his eyes.

Finally, he spoke, "You should be proud, Sarah. No one else has been able to get this far in thirteen hours. No one has been able to get this far ever, with or without a time limit."

"But I didn't have thirteen hours! The time you stole from me!" Sarah protested weakly.

The king shook his head, "I gave those hours back to you," he said softly.

"When?" Sarah asked, her voice quiet as she forced herself not to cry.

"You were at the ball longer than you thought," he replied simply.

Sarah wanted to deny it, wanted to say that it hadn't felt that long, but, she knew that time moved differently in this place.

Instead, she questioned him, "Why? Why did you help me?"

The king wouldn't answer. After a long moment, Sarah couldn't hold back,

"What happens now? May I at least say good-bye to Toby before you…" she trailed off, unable to continue.

"Before I what? Turn him into a goblin?" the king almost smiled, "Sarah, I never intended to turn Tobias into a goblin."

"You said - "

"I said 'one of us'. He would have lived in the Labyrinth, but not as a goblin. However, it's a moot point, the babe has been home in his crib since you jumped from the ledge."

Sarah's eyes widened, "What?? Why?? I don't understand any of this."

The king smiled sadly, his hand raised, gloved fingers barely grazing Sarah's cheek,

"No, child, you don't. Young Toby was not the point of the challenge, Sarah. You were."

"Me?" Sarah whispered, "You mean I will stay here?"

The Goblin King nodded, "Yes."

"But my family - "

"Is not my concern. My only concern is you."

Sarah shook her head, "But they're my family! I can't leave them to think I've been kidnapped, or run away!"

"All consequences you should have thought about before wishing your sibling away," and though the words stung, his tone was gentle.

Still, Sarah bristled, "No! I'm not staying here! I won't! You can't force me!"

The king held up his hand and Sarah was silenced, "And how will you get home without my permission?"

"I'll find a way!"

The king shook his head, "You can't."

It seemed the two were at an impasse. Sarah was too stubborn to give in, but she realized the king was right. There was no way to get back home without his magic.

For his part, the king was amazed with the girl, and then surprised at himself for being amazed. He should have expected no less from her. Sarah had gotten much further than he had ever even dared to hope, and now, faced with an eternity in a place she hardly knew, she had yet to crumble. He could, however, see in her eyes that she wanted to plead with him. But, not for herself….for her family. The same family that barely acknowledged her, and Sarah was willing to prostrate herself before him on the off chance they might notice her absence. Not once since she had wished the child to him had she thought of herself. A ghost of a smile lifted the corners of the king's mouth. The girl would stay with him, but… maybe he could lessen the blow a little.

Before Sarah could blink, she found herself in what looked like a study. There were two lounge chairs turned diagonally towards each other, still managing to face a fire place that was currently not being used. Sarah blinked in confusion, and looked around to find the Goblin King.

"Sit," a voice said from behind her.

Sarah jumped in surprise and turned to find the king sitting down in one of the chairs, motioning for her to take the other, empty one. Seeing no other option, Sarah did as she was told and waited to see what was up the devious king's sleeve now.

"Are you familiar with Greek mythology, Sarah?" he started.

Bewildered, Sarah nodded, "Some."

"Do you know the story of how Hades claimed his queen?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Well, allow me to enlighten you. Hades, as you know, was the god of the Underworld. He ruled over both the Elysian Fields and Tartarus, and all the land in between. His kingdom was bound by the River Styx, and only the dead and immortals could enter. Hades was shy for a god and he couldn't boast of looks. Nonetheless, he fell in love. He had seen Persephone, young daughter of the goddess Demeter, who was responsible for the harvest, in a field picking Narcissus flowers. He opened the ground under Persephone and stole her to his kingdom. Upset at the loss of her daughter, Demeter refused to help plants grow, and the earth was barren. At Demeter's plea, Zeus agreed to help return her daughter to her. But, Hades had tricked Persephone into eating the seeds of a pomegranate. By partaking in the fruit, Persephone had damned herself to Hades' side for eternity. At last, an agreement was reached. Persephone was allowed to return to her mother, but had to spend one third of the year in the Underworld as Hades' wife, a month for every seed she had eaten. During the time her daughter was with Hades, Demeter lost her joy and refused to let the crops grow. The ancient Greeks used this myth to account for the changing seasons."

Sarah had been listening raptly, letting the king's voice wrap around her as her mind painted the scenes to go along with the story, so it was a moment before she realized he had ended the tale.

"But, what does that have to do with -"

"I will let you return Aboveground, Sarah," the king interrupted and Sarah gasped, "but only for six months. You will be like Persephone. Six months of the year you will spend here, in the Labyrinth. The other six months may be spent Aboveground."

"Like Persephone?" she echoed.

The king nodded, "Yes. Rest assured, Sarah, I will find you and take you back when the time has come. You cannot hide from me, nor can you stop me from taking you. Technically, I don't have to allow you to see the Aboveground again. But, I will prove to you once more that I am generous, and let you live in both places."

"And if I don't agree?" Sarah questioned.

"You remain here," he replied simply.

"How will I explain this to my family?" Sarah asked, resigned.

The king shrugged, "You have six months to figure that out."

And with that, she disappeared.


	2. Chapter Two: Explanations and Preparatio...

****

AN: Whew!! Big sigh of relief! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. It's so flattering, to be remembered…and to have piqued your interest in this story…. Of course, now I have that little nagging voice in my head saying "Don't let them down!" But, that's to be expected.

Ok, that said. I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner. I'm still having some trouble with a stubborn chapter, and I was delaying this in hopes of getting more written (I'd really like to keep ahead with this story so I don't feel rushed). As it is, this is a bit of a transitional chapter. More is coming, I promise!

I'm glad to see that a lot of you are Greek mythology fans! I've loved mythology since I was a kid, and Greek is the first kind that I read on my own (although my innocent mind wasn't sure what to make of Zeus and Hera being siblings and spouses at the time). Celtic mythology is something I've recently gotten into (as it's a big part of my heritage)…but it's a bit more confusing than Greek…at least I think so. At the end of the story, maybe I'll give you a list of the books I used. Most are reference and research books on mythology, some collections of mythology, a few Gaelic dictionaries, and a couple of books by Brian Froud (b/c, let's face it, there would be no Labyrinth without him!). Let me know if you'd be interested!

Alright, enough of my nervous chatter. Thank you again for all of your reviews; they truly do help me out a lot! Keep them coming! Now, while you read, I'm off to find the notebook I had scrawled all over with my ideas for this series…. Sheesh, you'd think I wouldn't lose something like that! Anne Marie

****

Chapter two: Explanations and Preparations

Sarah blinked as she found herself back in her room, sitting in front of her dresser. Glancing to her bedside alarm clock, she saw that her father and Karen were due home any minute. Her eyes widened suddenly as she remembered Toby. She sprinted from her room into her brother's, and felt her knees go weak with relief as she saw him sleeping soundly in his crib. She walked over and peered down at him, watching as he breathed deeply with sleep. He seemed no worse for his adventure in the Goblin Castle and Sarah smiled, glad. She pulled the blanket around him, and brushed his soft blond hair away from his forehead, whispering a goodnight before she left the room.

She had only just closed the door to her room when she heard the front door open.

"Sarah?" her father called in question.

He smiled as his daughter appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Toby's asleep," Sarah reprimanded gently, placing a finger over her lips to signal quiet.

"Did he give you any trouble?" Karen asked as she finished hanging up the coats.

Sarah shook her head, "No."

It was best to leave things at that, she didn't think she could tell them tonight…she wasn't even sure what she would tell them.

"I'm exhausted, I'm heading to bed."

"Goodnight, Sarah," her father called up softly.

Sarah just nodded absently as she continued to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Sitting in the chair by her vanity, Sarah rested her head in her hands. It had been, needless to say, a very long night. She hardly felt that she could keep her eyes open, but she somehow doubted she could fall asleep. Tonight, she had her fantasies come true, and her nightmares. She had wished Toby away and had the chance to play the heroine she always wanted to be. She made new friends and saw places that she knew even _she _could never dream up. And then…she had met the Goblin King. He was everything she expected him to be, everything she wanted him to be. He was the perfect villain, the most formidable adversary. And yet, there was something about him, something that didn't come from her fantasies, that intrigued her. She sighed. It seemed she would have a lifetime, six months at a time, to figure it out. There were so many questions she had regarding this "deal" the king had given her. But, she had barely even agreed when she found herself back home.

Sitting casually across his throne, Jareth watched his newest acquisition through a crystal floating in front of him. He could see the child was tired, but that she was fighting sleep. Thoughts were going through her mind faster than she could keep up with. He smiled sympathetically. "Sleep, Sarah," he whispered to the girl in the crystal, "We will talk tomorrow." Almost as if she had heard him, Sarah slumped forward in the chair, her head pillowed in her arms and slept soundly. Jareth smiled as his spell took effect. With a thought, the girl was in her bed, the blankets pulled around her. That finished, he banished the crystal and sat in silence. Much had happened in the past thirteen hours. And, he had a lot of preparations to make.

The sun had only just started to seep through Sarah's bedroom window when she woke up suddenly. She couldn't say exactly what had done it, but she'd been ripped from her deep sleep by something. She blinked, glancing around her room before sitting up in her bed, pushing the blankets down. She groaned when she realized she was still in her clothes from yesterday. She tried in vain to smooth away some of the wrinkles, then finally gave up. She sat for a moment, and, in that early morning haze everybody has, she was able to forget everything from the preceding night. But it all came back in a rush with a voice.

"Good morning, Sarah."

Sarah whipped around to face her mirror and fairly jumped from the bed when she saw the Goblin King in his castle reflected back at her. The king smiled benignly.

"What are you doing?!" Sarah whispered harshly, not willing to wake up the rest of the house.

The king's grin widened and he disappeared.

"I thought," his voice came from her window, "that you would probably have questions for me. Am I wrong?"

Sarah had spun around, shocked to find him leaning indolently against the wall by her window.

"How did you do that?" she asked quietly.

"Magic, of course," the king said, highly amused.

"But - but I didn't summon you," the girl stuttered.

"Sarah, I am the Goblin King. Did you honestly think that I had to be summoned to come Aboveground?" he replied, still amused.

"I didn't know."

He nodded once, almost in understanding.

"Well, what questions do you have for me?" he asked after a moment, bringing his hand up and drawing a crystal from the air.

He raised an eyebrow as he saw Sarah flinch. He stepped from the wall, crystal in hand, and walked towards her,

"Are you afraid of me?"

Sarah drew herself up straight, "No! Of course not!"

But, the king noticed that she wouldn't remove her gaze from the crystal. He began to move it over his hands as he had done when she first saw him last night.

"Boredom, Sarah. This crystal does nothing," he explained.

Sarah was so wrapped up in watching the hypnotic movements he made, she barely noticed when he tossed the bauble in her direction. Unthinking, she caught it, then dropped it as if it had burned her. The crystal disappeared before it hit the floor and she glared up at the Goblin King.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said again, "But I certain as hell don't trust you."

The king was amused at the amount of venom she was able to put in her voice.

"Why is that, Sarah? What cause have I given you to mistrust me?"

"All you've ever done is trick me and manipulate me, Goblin King!"

"Have I?" he replied.

"Of course!" Sarah exploded.

She was about to continue, but was cut off abruptly by a knock at her door.

"Sarah Williams, keep your voice down. Toby is still sleeping," Karen said sternly through the door. "Who on earth are you talking to, anyway?"

The king waited to see if Sarah would tell her stepmother the truth. For a moment, Sarah considered, but decided against it. She still wasn't sure she wanted Karen to know the truth.

"I - I'm just practicing some lines from a play," she said, weakly.

Karen seemed to buy it and her footsteps could be heard as she moved down the hall, muttering under her breath things Sarah was sure she didn't want to hear.

"Why not tell her the truth, Sarah? She will find out eventually," the king said.

"The truth? And, what, exactly, am I supposed to say? Sorry, Karen, but last night I got fed up and wished your darling baby boy to the goblins. Imagine my surprise when the story turned out to be real. I had thirteen hours to go through a labyrinth to save him from becoming a goblin, but I lost. Don't worry, though, Toby is safe. The king decided to keep me instead…but only in six month installments. It seems I'm to be stuck in some twisted version of Greek mythology for the rest of my life - "

"Ah, so you have accepted that this is a permanent agreement, then. Good," the king said, pleased.

Sarah seemed to be accepting this better than he thought.

"I never said - " but Sarah's words were cut off with a look from the imposing king.

She realized that she had. Dejectedly, she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Isn't there anything I can do to get out of this? Run the Labyrinth again? Go on some quest…anything?"

The Goblin King shook his head, becoming serious. It was the same manner that he had last night, after the clock had struck…commanding and imposing as always, but somehow gentle…and sad; words she never would have associated with him.

"Sarah, this isn't a story anymore."

"I know," the teenager admitted quietly.

The king sighed, "This arrangement is binding, Sarah, unless you choose to remain Underground."

"I thought as much," she replied in the same tone.

Heaving another sigh, the king sat beside her on the bed, "You will not be a goblin, of course. You will not be a slave or a servant."

"No, just a prisoner."

Frustration flared in the kings eyes, "Sarah, do not take advantage of my generosity or my patience. Remember, your life is mine to do with as I please. These six months with your family is a privilege, not a right. Learn the difference and be thankful."

Sarah's gaze snapped up to him, "Thankful? You want me to be _thankful_??" her tone was quiet and harsh as she tried to keep her voice down, "I'm sorry, great Goblin King, if I seem upset by the fact that because of _you_ I've lost my freedom, because of_ you_ I damn near lost Toby! I'm sorry if I am less than joyous at having to spend half of my life Underground as a prisoner! I'm sorry if I'm less than thankful that I'll never be rid of _you_ from my life!"

The anger snapped in the king's eyes, and though it frightened Sarah, she refused to back down.

"Go away, Goblin King. I don't want to see you anymore. You said I have six months….well, I want those six months without having to see _you_!"

To her surprise, the Goblin King left, his word echoing behind him, "Very well, I shall see you in six months time. Good luck."

Jareth reappeared in his study and began pacing the floor, attempting to work out his frustration with Sarah. If she didn't want to see him for the next six months, then so be it. He could bide his time, she would return soon enough. When one was immortal, what was six months anyway? She would, however, regret her rash words when she discovered she now would not have his help in making a plausible excuse for her family. Finally, after a few minutes, this king's temper began to cool off. He thought of Sarah returning, of the preparations he needed to make….of the plan he had in store for her, and was placated. Finally, he sent for a goblin. "Fetch me the dwarf, the knight, and the beast. Bring them to my throne room," he commanded. And, with all of the dwarves, knights, and beasts in Jareth's vast kingdom, the goblin knew immediately whom he was to summon. With a bow to his king, the creature scurried off to find the trio.

Jareth sat in his throne room, waiting for Sarah's friends to arrive. He didn't have to wait long. Within an hour, the messenger he had sent out returned announcing that the three creatures he sought awaited him in the Great Hall.

Jareth nodded absently, "Send them in."

With another bow, the goblin left the room, Sarah's friends timidly entering a few minutes later. The king looked up from the crystal he had been examining, and Sarah's image vanished.

"Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus," he acknowledged each as they bowed…or, in Ludo's case, the closest thing to a bow that could be achieved.

"My Liege, why have you summoned us here?" the brave fox night asked curiously.

The dwarf fidgeted nervously, and attempted to hush Didymus.

"Simply to congratulate you all on a job well done. The three of you have acted exactly according to my instructions, and I thank you," the king replied formally.

"It is nothing to thank us for, Your Majesty. My brothers and I were more than happy to be of service to you," Didymus replied as he swept another low bow.

"Hoggle," Jareth said, "It appears you have something on your mind."

"Me, Your Majesty?" Hoggle said nervously, twisting his large hands in front of him.

"Yes. Come, come, come, Hoggle. If you have a question, you may ask it. You have done well, I am not angry with you."

"But I have be -"

"What? Betrayed me?" Jareth interrupted, amused when he saw the dwarf swallowing before meekly nodding,

"No, Hoggle. You merely played the role Sarah gave you, as we all have. You have done well."

"Is it true, Your Highness, is it true that Sarah's comin' back?" the dwarf finally asked the question on his mind.

The king arched an eyebrow, "My, news travels fast. Yes, Hoggle, Sarah will be returning in six months. We have an arrangement. Half of her time will be spent here, and half Aboveground. In the meantime, I have another assignment for you. The three of you know her better than anybody Underground, "Jareth explained, ignoring that stab of emotion he felt at admitting that he did not know the child as well as these three, "I want you to help me sanction quarters for her in the castle. You know what she would like, what she would expect to find."

"So would you, My King," Didymus protested.

Jareth smiled, "True, Didymus. I know her dreams. But, I have a kingdom to run. When I cannot be here, you three are in charge of this project. I will have the goblins report directly to you."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the dwarf and the knight replied, both dreading and looking forward to their new responsibility.

Ludo looked at the king, "Will Sarah be queen?" he asked.

Jareth looked at the beast sharply, but knew that Ludo, though marginally smarter than Sarah had imagined him, did not understand the impact of his question.

"We shall see, Ludo, we shall see. Now, you three have six months to complete your task, so you should start without delay."

The three understood their dismissal and left Jareth alone with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter Three: Six Months Pass

**Author's Note: Well, okay, it hasn't been quite a year yet. Close, but not quite.This story is not dead by any means. I have, believe it or not, been struggling with the same chapter the entire time. It's awkward, and rambling, and completely not where I want it to be, yet I can't quite skip over it either. However, in the course of my frustration, I've been doing some more digging and researching, and I've fleshed out this little universe of mine quite a bit (which will be apparent in later chapters). The only other thing I'm a little worried about is names. I'm horrible with names. Especially ones for the denizens of the Labyrinth. But, I'm working on it…**

**Ok, well, this chapter, and the next, are just a couple of transitional chapters. More plot to come, as soon as I can get through the mess of writing quicksand I seem to have worked myself into.**

**I want to thank you all so much for your reviews. I love reading them all, and I have taken the constructive criticism to heart (and I must say how pleased I was to find people willing to give an honest opinion in such a way as to not bruise my fragile ego. You guys are gems.). Hopefully, your advice will show itself in later chapters. Alright, well, deep breath, and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter three: Six Months Pass**

Before Sarah realized it, four months had passed. Everyday she would wake up thinking the Labyrinth had been a dream - a nightmare. She would wake up thinking that she had wanted adventure so badly that the whole ordeal had just been her overactive imagination. None of her worries existed, and she was just plain Sarah, as she had been for the past fifteen years. These became her happiest times. She would lay on her bed just staring at her ceiling. And, for those few moments, she would feel so peaceful. Then, she would remember…a land both beautiful and terrifying, a land both fantastical and deadly. She would remember loyal friends, difficult choices, curious puzzles, invaluable lessons. But, mostly, she would remember a king…a king that was nothing and everything he seemed to be…a king that now owned her - for at least six months of the year. And everyday that she remembered, she wanted to cry. Wanted to, but never was quite able to. She had made the wish, and she had agreed to his deal. Tears would get her nowhere. Sarah was only happy that Toby hadn't suffered for her foolishness. And such was her morning routine.

After she would finally remember the reality of her situation, she would get up and continue with daily life. Karen and her father were never wiser, and Toby was too young to understand. Sarah carried her burden, went to school, came home, did whatever she was asked to do and never complained. Rather than go to the park, she would stay in her room trying to think of something to tell her parents. Her few close friends noticed a change in her, but no one could get her to open up. Now, they didn't even bother trying. The librarian had even called the house once to see if Sarah had taken ill. Karen explained that Sarah was perfectly fine and left it at that; she thought her step-daughter was finally growing up and she took full advantage. Sarah's father was too busy to notice; bragging to coworkers about his son's latest antic, he never mentioned his daughter.

Sarah sighed as she stared in the mirror of her vanity. Four months had passed, she had only two left. Come April 7th, she would be gone. She had to have something to tell her father and Karen. Letting them think she had run away wasn't an option. It was childish and might hurt her father. Not to mention that she would have trouble explaining her sudden reappearance after six months. '_You don't have to come back_,' and insidious whisper tickled the back of her mind. Sarah would've sworn it was the Goblin King's voice, but she knew better. It was her own traitorous thought and she clamped down on it ruthlessly. How could she even consider staying someplace where she was a prisoner? How could she live so close to the evil Goblin King? Just thinking of him made her shudder. Thankfully, he hadn't shown himself since the morning after her return. "Thinking of him isn't helping," Sarah muttered to herself. She resumed pacing the length of her room as she had been before she sat at her vanity. A sharp knock interrupted her. She turned to see Karen opening her door.

"Sarah, your father and I are going out with the Kramers tomorrow. We'll need you to watch Toby," the woman demanded shortly.

Sarah nodded wordlessly. Karen eyed her skeptically, then turned her gaze to Sarah's room. After a moment of harsh inspection, Karen spied a t-shirt Sarah had tossed off into a corner. Ignoring the otherwise spotless room, Karen's eyes returned to her step-daughter.

"I think it would be wise for you to do your laundry and thoroughly clean this room," she said tightly, her eyes conveying her disdain.

Without waiting for a reply, Karen shut the door sharply. Sarah gave an exasperated sigh. Maybe running away wasn't such a bad idea. She shook her head. No, if she left, Karen would never let her come back.

Sarah looked out her window at the late afternoon sun. Snow stood in small piles on the side of the road and dotted the grass. The pavement was a dark gray from the moisture, shot through with white lines of salt. The naked trees cast skinny dancing shadows over the ground. It had been a mild winter, with almost no snow, but it was still February. The wind that stirred the trees was a cold one. Yet, Sarah longed to be outside. She couldn't remember the last time she had been for a walk and she wasn't getting anything accomplished by pacing. Trotting down the stairs as fast as she dared with Karen home, Sarah grabbed her heavy jacket and snuck out the front door. The cold was a shock to her senses and, as Sarah left her house behind, she was quick to zip up her coat. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she took a deep breath, letting the clean, crisp winter wind mix with the warmth of her lungs. She watched her breath as she exhaled and felt a small smile curl her lips for the first time in four months. She needed this.

Ten minutes later, Sarah had taken a long, scenic route and found herself in her favorite park. It was empty with the winter months and Sarah was glad for the solitude. She paused on the wooden footbridge and peered over the edge. The rocks were covered in white snow, the water frozen in places and rushing in others. "I could say I enrolled in a foreign exchange student program," she mused aloud, resting her elbows on the rail of the bridge and putting her chin in her hands. It would never work. Karen would want proof which Sarah couldn't provide. There was nothing she could do without help. Sarah heaved a sigh - she knew what asking for help meant. Frustrated with her options, she wracked her brain for other ideas. She could think of none. "Great, now I need to see _him_ again," she muttered under her breath. "Goblin King," she growled softly.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, Sarah heard a fluttering behind her. Spinning around from her place against the railing, her eyes widened at the brown and white barn owl that had perched directly across from her on the other rail. The owl cocked his head to the side, as if considering the girl before him, but did not utter a sound.

Finally, Sarah found her voice, feeling slightly ridiculous talking to an owl, "I need your help."

The owl blinked once, but made no other move. Suddenly, the Goblin King was before her. Astonished, Sarah gasped. One instant, an owl had been perched opposite of her, then she blinked and it was the Goblin King. He smirked at her surprise and Sarah fumed, pursing her lips.

"I thought you wanted to be left alone," he said finally.

Four months had been ample time for him to get over his annoyance with her and he had been wondering how long it would take her to ask for his assistance. This was not to say that he wouldn't tease her about it.

Sarah made an angry sound, "I need help."

"_My_ help, dear Sarah?" his smirk grew.

He knew it was wrong, but he was enjoying her anger. It amused him.

Sarah's eyes narrowed. This was the Goblin King she knew, not that man that had spoken gently to her after her defeat. She knew that it had to have been a trick. This confirmed it.

The Goblin King seemed to read her thoughts and sobered instantly.

"How may I be of assistance?" he asked seriously.

His tone helped soothe away some of Sarah's anger, but she was still bitter.

"You could release me from this outrageous bargain."

"Sarah," he warned.

The girl sighed knowing that line of argument would get her nowhere,

"I don't suppose you could stop time here for six months, then."

"I could," he replied, softly, "but I won't, Sarah."

Her surprised look at his affirmative answer melted into one of fury at his refusal, but he held up his hand to silence her before she could speak.

"Magic is unpredictable, Sarah. The consequences of shifting time for such a immense period would be too great. Is there any other way I may help?" he prompted her, knowing she wouldn't have called him without already having a plan in mind.

Slowly, she nodded.

"If they believed I was part of an exchange student program…only there wouldn't be a foreign student to take my place. Maybe if they thought it was some sort of study abroad program…" Sarah trailed off, finally voicing her thoughts.

The Goblin King nodded, "It is done."

"But I need proof," Sarah protested.

"Do not worry, little one, it is done. I shall see you in two months," and, with that he was gone.

Sarah sighed, but her nose was numb and her cheeks burned from the cold. She had to go home.

Mulling over the wisdom of her decision to summon the Goblin King for help, Sarah hardly noticed when her feet turned and took her into the main part of town. She was so absorbed in trying to figure out exactly what the manipulative king had done, she didn't notice anything until she heard a soft cry. Stopping and taking in her surroundings, Sarah was surprised to see that she had wandered onto Sherwood Place, the major mercantile street in the town. Small, local shops lined both sides of the street, cars parallel parked here and there. It was a Sunday, and many of the shops had already closed or were closing within the hour. At the far end of the street, Sarah could barely make out the local big chain grocery store. Just beyond that was a construction site with a big white sign painted with thick black letters proclaiming it the future site of a strip mall, much to the exasperation of the shop owners.

Sarah loved to walk up and down this street in the warmer months, observing all that went on. Aside from the few shops, there was a small beauty parlor and barber shop, a dance studio that a retired ballerina had recently opened, a local coffee shop that was blessedly not a Starbucks, and the small animal veterinary clinic Sarah stood a short distance from. The post office, court building, schools and such were on other streets.

Taking in the quiet around her, Sarah decided to move on. She had taken not more than one step when she heard the soft cry again. Turning in a circle and looking, she didn't see anything, until she turned her gaze to the ground. There, by a lamppost, caught on a bit of string, was a kitten. It was a brown tabby with long hair and bright gold eyes that it turned up to Sarah pleadingly, tugging on its paw. It mewed again and Sarah's heart wrenched at the pathetic sound. Bending down, she scooped up the squirming kitten and untangled his paw, surprised to notice that he only had three legs…his left front leg noticeably absent. The kitten, grateful for the warmth Sarah's body provided, snuggled into the crook of her arm. Sarah smiled and looked around at the deserted street. Seeing no one, she figured the animal had escaped from the vet clinic and headed back to the clinic's entrance.

It was a pleasant warmth that greeted Sarah as she opened the door. The kitten mewed happily and jumped from her arms onto the receptionist's desk, then the chair, and finally the floor behind the desk before scurrying off to the back area. Seeing no one, Sarah contemplated just leaving, but wanted to make certain the cat actually belonged at the clinic. She was just about to open her mouth and call for someone when she heard a small commotion in the background.

Then, a voice floated out to her, "_There_ you are, Mo! I've been looking all over for you!"

The voice got louder as the person moved to the front receptionist's desk. Sarah smiled, happy to have found where the kitten belonged,

"Hello?" she called.

A few seconds later, a college-aged girl appeared from the back, holding the kitten.

"Can I help you?" she asked pleasantly.

"Oh, I just found the kitten outside, and wanted to make sure it belonged here," Sarah said, her eyes glued to the ball of fluff playing with the woman's wire-framed glasses.

She laughed, "Have you had an adventure today, Mo?" she asked the cat, then turned her face back to Sarah, "Yes, he belongs here."

"What happened to his leg, Pam?" Sarah asked, reading the girl's nametag.

Pam shrugged, "We're not entirely sure. He was found in the park at a couple of weeks of age with string wrapped around his leg. We tired to revive circulation in the leg, but it was dead, it had to be amputated. He gets around just fine, he doesn't mind that his leg is missing. That's the amazing thing about animals; they don't gripe about having a limb amputated, they just work around it. It's only humans that get depressed."

Sarah laughed a little, "He seems fond of string. I found him tangled in another piece outside."

Pam laughed, "Yeah, that's Mo."

"Mo?"

"Yep, his name is Mo. Dr. Logan actually named him. It's short for No Mo' Leg."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh. It felt good to do so…it seemed like forever since she had had such a carefree laugh.

"Does he live here, then?" Sarah asked.

Pam frowned a little, "For now. He lives here because no one wants a three-legged kitten. Dr. Logan seems to think he's going to be here permanently, but I still hope someone will take him."

Sarah's heart ached, and her mouth opened of its own accord, "I'll take him."

Pam looked up from Mo, her kind eyes wide, "You will?"

Sarah nodded, "Oh, yes. I think he's adorable. I'd be happy to have a three-legged cat."

Pam laughed, but it was a little sad. She looked down to Mo again,

"Well, little guy, I told you that you'd find a real home. I'm going to miss you so much, fluff ball," she looked back up at Sarah, "When will you take him, Miss…?"

"Williams, Sarah Williams," Sarah answered, trying to figure out when she could sneak the kitten into her house, "I'll take him now, if I can." _No time like the present._

Again surprised, Pam blinked, "Oh - ok. Well, Miss Williams, if you don't mind holding your new kitten, I'll go in the back. He already has his own things here, food and water bowls, a bed and blanket, a toy, and some food. And we have adoption papers for you to fill out. Are you eighteen?"

Sarah hesitated, "Yes….but I left my purse at home with my driver's license."

Pam eyed her for a long moment. After three years as a technician, she could tell when clients lied…but she could also tell when an animal would have a good home. She knew Sarah wasn't eighteen, but she knew that Mo would be getting a great home with her. She sighed, Dr. Logan really wouldn't mind, the adoption papers were more a formality than anything. Finally, she nodded,

"Ok. If you can, try to come back through the week, then. I'll go get his things together."

She knew she might not see Sarah Williams again until Mo needed vaccinations, but she didn't mind. She smiled at the way Mo snuggled into Sarah's arms. Yes, the kitten would be well-cared-for…and, at the end of the day, that was all that mattered.

Jareth stood at the entrance to Sarah's chambers and surveyed the work. He was very pleased with their transformation from unused guest quarters to splendid quarters for his newest acquisition. He grimaced. Although Sarah was technically his newest acquisition, he loathed to think of her in those terms. However, she wasn't exactly a guest, or a prisoner. He wasn't quite sure exactly how to think of her.

He shook his head from those thoughts and continued to gaze about the main room. Through the help of magic and some heavy construction, her rooms would rival his for space and splendor. He had been right in appointing the odd trio of Didymus, Hoggle, and Ludo. Sarah was sure to love this. Tonight, he would dine with the three as a gesture of gratitude, then he would choose a team of servants for Sarah. Mentally, he tried to anticipate exactly what she would need…a seamstress definitely, a head maid, with a team of several others, she would need a private cook for those meals when she wouldn't be able to join him….that should be it. Maybe he'd appoint a gardener to keep fresh arrangements in her rooms. His gaze stopped at a small group of chairs in the main receiving chamber set in a semi-circle in front of a fire place. He sighed as he pictured Sarah in one chair all by herself. She would need a companion, he decided. Sarah was not royalty, so she couldn't have a lady-in-waiting. However, he would appoint a servant to being her companion. That, he knew, would be a tough job…finding someone Sarah would be pleased with. Maybe Didymus and the dwarf could help. With that parting thought, he closed the door and walked towards one of the smaller dining halls his castle boasted of. As he took his fifth turn, he thought of appointing Sarah a tour guide, and laughed richly. Oh, life would be interesting from now on.

Didymus's nose twitched as he heard the king's laughter just before he appeared through the doorway. He, Hoggle, and Ludo all stood as the Goblin King approached the table. Jareth sat himself at the head of the oak table, and gestured for the others to sit as well.

"You are in high spirits, tonight, My Leige," Sir Didymus observed as he sat.

Jareth smiled mischievously, "Indeed I am, good knight. I thank all three of you for your help. I'm certain Sarah will be very pleased."

"When's she comin' back, Highness?" Hoggle asked.

"Within a fortnight, Hoggle. Which reminds me. I have thought of one other task for you three."

"What's that, Your Majesty?" Hoggle asked with some trepidation.

Though he knew that he and his friends had done well with their mission, he wasn't fond of the king putting so much responsibility on him.

"I have decided to give Sarah a companion, and I need your help in picking out someone suitable for her," the king explained as he and his motley guests were served.

"Ludo and others can visit Sarah?" the beast asked.

Jareth nodded around a forkful of food, swallowed, and then answered, "Of course you and the others may visit, Ludo. But, you each have your places out in the Labyrinth. Sarah will need more company than just yours."

Hoggle and Didymus looked at each other.

Jareth noticed the glances, and his eyes narrowed, "What is it?"

"Nothing, My King," Didymus said, looking down at his plate.

"_Sir_ Didymus, as your king, I expect an honest answer, " the Goblin King's voice was clipped.

Though the king wasn't who Sarah portrayed him to be, he could be quick to anger, and there was a good reason to fear him. Trembling only faintly, Didymus swallowed,

"Just…you mentioned a companion and the company of myself and my brothers… What about your company, Majesty?"

"It is none of your concern," he replied tersely.

The rest of the meal was silent.

"I still think that this whole thing is a bad idea. A fifteen-year-old girl wandering all over the world like some vagabond when she _should_ be in school. But, for some reason, your father thinks it's a good idea for you. I swear, sometimes I don't know what goes through that man's head, letting you get away with half of what you do," Karen called to Sarah's room from downstairs.

Sarah rolled her eyes and bit her tongue, trying to let her step-mother's tirade go in one ear and out the other. Mo picked his head up from Sarah's pillow, meowed at the annoying woman, and put his head back down to watch his mistress from slitted eyes. Sarah turned when there was a knock on her door a few minutes later. She smiled slightly when she saw her father standing in the doorway.

"Hi honey, all packed?"

Sarah surveyed the five suitcases surrounding her. She had no idea if she was even allowed to bring her own things Underground, but it would look suspicious if she were to leave for six months with nothing to her name.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Good, you have fun in….where is it again?"

Sarah sighed, "For the tenth time today, dad, I'm going to England."

"And you're positive they won't mind the cat coming along? You know I'd let him stay here, but your step-mother doesn't like animals, and she's still not happy that you brought it home in the first place," Robert Williams explained again.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Yes, dad. I talked to the program coordinator. Mo will be allowed to come. I've already go all his import/export papers together," she lied smoothly.

The truth was she had no idea if Mo would be able to come. Sarah snickered inwardly, _just let the Goblin King try to take him away from me!_

"Alright, then. Your step-mother and I are leaving. We'll be back home on Tuesday if you want to give us a call and let us know where you are."

Sarah gave an exasperated sigh, "I'll be in England, dad. I most likely won't have a chance to call you for the next six months."

"Robert! We're going to be late!"

"I've gotta go, sweetie. Have fun!" Sarah's dad said hurriedly.

He patted his daughter on the head and left before Sarah could say good-bye. Sarah blinked repeatedly, fighting back the tears. She would _not_ cry. She was too strong for that.

"I don't know why you let that girl get away with so much, Robert. Now, we have to pay for a babysitter for Toby," she heard Karen complain.

"Yes, dear," her father said and then the front door closed and Sarah was alone.

She looked at the clock. It was nine-thirty…that meant she had two and a half more hours until midnight, when it would be six months exactly. She sat down on her bed, staring into space. After a few minutes, she flopped backwards, laying sprawled sideways across her bed. Mo crawled down from his pillow to snuggle by Sarah's head. Giving a weak smile, Sarah closed her eyes and let her exhaustion take over.

It was precisely midnight when Jareth appeared in Sarah's room. He had been prepared for anything….a fight most certainly, even having something thrown at him. He was surprised when silence greeted him. Scanning over the small bedroom, he found her asleep on the bed, a small cat curled up next to her and also sound asleep. He cocked his head to the side as he observed her. She looked so innocent, he had a hard time believing the grief she was capable of causing when she was awake. He let his eyes trail over the features of her face and was tempted to look in on her dreams. He laughed softly when he saw five rather large suitcases scattered about the room. He shrugged and they disappeared. Jareth contemplated taking her back Underground without waking her up, but figured that Sarah would probably at least want to be awake. He was loath to disturb her, but he saw no other option. Stepping up to the sleeping girl, he brushed his gloved hand down her cheek. Yes, these next six months would be interesting. Sarah stirred in her sleep, almost leaning into his touch, but she did not wake. A smile curled Jareth's lips. He cupped her cheek in his palm.

"Sarah," he whispered, his voice a purr, "Sarah, sweet, wake up."

Sarah stirred again, then, finally, her eyes fluttered open. For the briefest of seconds, her eyes looked right into his and his breath caught. Then, the moment was over and she pushed his hand away, her face setting in anger.

The Goblin King sighed. "It is time, Sarah."

She stood from the bed without a word, then looked around her, finding the suitcases missing. She spun back to face the Goblin King.

"They already await you Underground, Sarah. Now, come," he explained, holding out his hand.

"Wait," she said.

The king looked at her.

"I have questions - "

"And I gave you the opportunity to ask six months ago. Now, they can wait until we are back Underground," he said, his eyebrow raised.

She shook her head and tried not to shrink back when his gaze narrowed on her.

"Sarah," he began.

"What about Mo?" she blurted out, interrupting him.

His eyebrows raised quizzically, "What?"

Sarah gestured to the cat that stood on the bed, watching keenly.

"Mo….I can't leave him here, she'll starve him. Please can he come?"

The king realized she was referring to her step-mother. He sighed. These were the same people Sarah was worried about hurting with her absence?

"Alright, he may come. Now, let us go," he relented and offered his hand again.

Sarah scooped up Mo, and, with great hesitation, accepted the Goblin King's hand.


	4. Chapter Four: Return to the Underground

**Chapter four: Return to the Underground**

Sarah let go of the Goblin King's hand and looked around her in amazement. They had appeared in a great entrance hall that Sarah guessed could easily hold an army. The walls were lined with grand torches set about eight feet off the ground. Huge banners hung down from beams that went across the ceiling. Each had a different color and design. Some looked like family crests, others resembled tapestries with scenes depicted, others were just colorful patterns. Behind her stood the immense oak doors that led outside, in front of her were several doors of various degrees of decoration on either side of the hall starting twenty feet down. At the very end of the hall was an archway that opened into a room that Sarah couldn't quite make out. Also much to her surprise, everything was spotless. The gray of the stone was sharp and cool, but not dusty or grimy. The wood of the doors had a definite polish to it, the banners were each bright and pressed. The torches flamed brightly and cleanly, and without smoke. This hall hadn't been there when she had last entered the castle. Nothing was as it had been the last time.

Finally, she turned to find the king watching her intently. He was undeniably pleased with her reaction.

"Allow me to welcome you back Underground, Sarah," the king announced to her, choosing at the last minute not to refer to the Underground as Sarah's home.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked, annoyed when her voice came out sounding breathless.

The Goblin King smiled indulgently, "We are at my castle, of course. This is the Great Hall."

"I don't remember it from the last time."

"No," the king agreed, "I don't suppose you would. You'll find that everything has changed, Sarah. I am no longer living up to your expectations, nor is the rest of my kingdom. You'll find things as they truly are this time."

"You mean the castle normally looks like this….I just imagined that mess?"

The man beside her nodded, "Exactly," he said with some distaste at remembering the squalor she thought he lived in.

Brushing aside the lingering bitter feelings, he clapped his hands and a servant appeared. Sarah examined her as closely as she dared without being impolite and found her to look very much like a human. She couldn't help the smirk as she thought that maybe the king beside her was the only one who felt the need for such theatrical dress, for that was one thing that hadn't changed in six months. Noticing the smirk, but letting it go, the king turned to the girl,

"Have Sarah's things taken to her chambers immediately."

"Yes, Sire," she replied softly with a deep bow.

"Are there fresh linens on the bed?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

The king nodded in approval, "Very well. Have them turned down and the fires prepared for the night. It is late and Sarah would appreciate some sleep."

"Yes, Sire. Will that be all?"

"Yes, that is all," he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

With the gesture, he sent the maid and Sarah's suitcases to her rooms.

"Shall we?" he asked Sarah, offering his elbow.

Sarah scrutinized him for a moment, but, seeing no other options, she shifted Mo to one arm, with some difficulty as he was squirming, and took the Goblin King's elbow.

"Who was that?" she asked after they had been walking for a few moments.

"That was one of your maids."

"_One_ of _my_ maids?" Sarah questioned, incredulous.

"Of course," the Goblin King said with some amusement, "Did you think I would keep you in the dungeons, Sarah?"

At her apprehensive look, he shook his head.

"You have your own quarters, which I'm certain will be to your liking, as well as your own servants."

"Servants? Why?"

The king looked at her, reading her eyes for any hint of understanding. He found none. Sighing, he looked straight ahead of him.

"Come, Sarah, the hour is late."

Nothing else was said.

After a few moments of the uncomfortable silence, Sarah realized that the king wasn't going to speak to her. Sighing quietly, Sarah turned her attention to her surroundings, taking them in with wide eyes and trying to commit them to memory. At the end of the Great Hall was the huge archway that Sarah had seen earlier. It opened up immediately into an immense circular room. Moonlight poured in from several large, high windows, each in the shape of a semi-circle. Directly ahead of her was the main staircase which had about twenty wide, flat stone steps leading straight up. At the top of the staircase, there was an ornate set of oak doors, one half of which was open. Inside, well-dressed creatures, resembling people as the maid had, milled about, each on a different task. A window, in just the shape one would imagine for a castle, was at one end of the room, with a sill that looked wide enough to sit on comfortably. Unfortunately, the doorway provided only a limited view and Sarah could see no more of the room. On either side of the door was another set of staircases, not so wide as the main set, one leading to the left, and the other to the right. Once on the next level, each had an open walkway, decorated with a rail that was made of some metal, molded into decorative twists and scrolls. After about thirty feet or so, the open walkway disappeared into a hallway. But perhaps the crowning piece of this circular room was the carpet that she and the king approached now. It was a giant thing, perfectly round in shape, and obviously hand woven. On it was a picture of the Labyrinth in spectacular detail, though not close enough to reveal a way to beat it. The sky in the rug was a clear night sky spotted with stars, the stone walls of the maze were brown, but clean. The rug seemed to shimmer with magic, and Sarah gasped as she noticed some of the paths depicted on the carpet change. She was loath to step on it, but the Goblin King seemed not to notice as he led her straight down the center of it towards the main stairs. The carpet felt soft under her shoes, almost spongy, and Sarah was tempted to feel it under her bare feet. The king led her up the main stairs and headed towards the staircase on the left. Sarah tried to snatch a closer view of the room she had been peeking at before, but she couldn't see through her escort. As they walked over the open walkway, Sarah stole a glance a the back and sides of the room she couldn't see before. There were several other doors, some open and some closed. Some doors led directly to staircases. Some were rooms, and others were halls. Creatures dressed like servants scurried about on different missions, and others, dressed more richly, walked leisurely. Sarah also noticed a few finely dressed ladies walking about, always in groups of two or more. Some of the creatures looked human, others were a far cry from it. All in all, Sarah was fascinated.

Finally, after many more twists and turns, they reached a set of French doors and stopped. The wood of the doors was a shade lighter than the other doors Sarah had seen, and frosted glass semi-circle windows with intricate etching adorned the top fourth of the doors, too high to look out of. Sconces on either side of the doors held fat tallow candles surrounded by glass of the same frosting and etching as the windows of the doors. Still, they shed more than sufficient light to see by. Sarah guessed, with no real difficulty, it was done with magic, as were several other things she had witnessed on their journey: several windows in impossible places, for instance on the walls of inner rooms and hallways, that still managed to overlook the landscape; stairways that spiraled in dangerous directions and angles were surprisingly easy to walk on, but reminded Sarah of the Escher room; the smokeless torches of the Great Hall that were all around the castle; fireplaces lit solely for ornamental purposes, with no real heat and no need of a chimney; the great Labyrinth carpet that shimmered and changed as she had watched…all of these things were easy reminders that Sarah was nowhere near home. That thought, combined with the late hour and seemingly long journey to this door, had exhausted Sarah and she stifled a yawn as Mo shifted in her free arm After the kitten's initial attempt at freedom failed, he had fallen asleep almost immediately. Sarah jealously wished she could do the same. Somehow she knew that, even though she felt exhausted beyond reason, sleep wouldn't be easy to find.

"Here are your quarters, Sarah," the king's voice brought her out of her sleepy reverie, "Everything should be to your liking." With that, he reached to the glimmering sterling handle of one of the doors and ushered Sarah inside.

Her breath caught. When the Goblin King had talked of keeping her Underground, she had thought her room would be little more than dingy walls, a small barred window, and a flattened straw bed with a moth-eaten blanket for colder nights. Upon seeing how the castle truly appeared, and being relieved that the king wasn't leading her downwards towards where she assumed the dungeons would be, she had begun to think maybe she'd get a chair and table as well…maybe even some old books. When she saw the doors they had stopped in front of, she expected a quaint guest room, not too far from what one would expect Aboveground. But, nothing could have prepared her for this. The room was twice the size of what she expected it would be, and there was no sign of a bed anywhere.

Stepping in before the king, Sarah gazed around her, astonished. To her right was a table of a deep wood somewhere between a cherry and a mahogany with two small drawers each with a knob of a metal that looked silver, but shone brighter than any silver she had ever seen, molded into the shape of a rose. Just above the table hung a mirror, the frame of the same silver metal and molded into a pattern of vines, leaves, and rose buds spreading around the clear glass in an oval shape from a larger, intricate rose centered at the top. Her five suitcases were clustered around the table, but looked dreadfully out-of-place with the rest of the room. To the left, there was a large fireplace, the mantle of the same wood as the table, and carved into a pattern similar to the frame of the mirror and surpassing it in complexity. Above the mantle hung a sizeable picture of the Goblin Castle at night, the stars in the sky of the portrait actually twinkling with light.. Some of the windows of the castle were lit, others were dark, but that changed occasionally, giving the impression of life within. Because the portrait was done so close to the castle, and because it showed the top towers of the castle and sky, neither the Goblin City nor the rest of the Labyrinth was visible. Still, it looked majestic hanging over the mantle. Sitting on top of the mantle, among several other decorations and statuettes Sarah would have to examine later was an ornate clock made from what looked like platinum and crystal, the face of which gleamed rainbow colors like mother of pearl; the hour read twelve thirty…it was a thirteen hour clock.

Turning her eyes from the reminder of her first visit to the Labyrinth, Sarah took in the rest of her surroundings. The screen in front of the fire place was made of the silver metal, but it had been aged and formed by an artisan to look more like a garden trellis of roses. The entire fire place was sunk into the floor by a good eighteen inches, the sunken floor continuing outwards in a square to form a cozy sitting area. A lavish hearth rug of a deep pink and antique white pattern took up the center of the sunken floor, a low, wide, rectangular, wooden table that matched the mantle centered on the rug. Set around the table in a semi-circle formation were six chairs. Five of the chairs were the same in design, the closest which Sarah could use to describe them would be Queen Ann. The wood of the chairs was still the same dark wood, curved gently to look as much a piece of art as a chair. The fabric of the seats was an antique white with a deep pink rose pattern that had the potential to look horrid if used incorrectly, but which looked beautiful in theme of the room. The sixth chair was the center of the others, and sat directly across from the fireplace. Instead of the Queen Ann style, this chair was closer to a wingback chair, though not quite the same. The chair was still mostly wood, but was wider and taller and deeper than the others and the seat was more plush. The chair also had wooden arms whereas the others did not. Running continuously along the border of the sunken floor was a low, broad stone step to lead to the rest of the room.

Looking passed the sitting area, Sarah took in the rest of the room. Further towards the back of the room was a chaise lounge with a comfortable matching table. The upholstery of the chair and the wood of the table, of course, matched the theme of the room. Another comfortable looking armchair sat in the same small area as the chaise, a wicker basket set between the two. From what Sarah could tell, it appeared to be a sewing basket. A small circular rug, almost like a throw rug, sat in the middle of the small area. Set behind the chaise, along the wall, was a small bookshelf. While not bursting with books, it did have a good number, the rest of the blank spaces crying out for Sarah's personal touch.

Opposite of the bookshelf and the chaise was a sophisticated writing table and a matching chair of the almost Queen Ann design. A sterling pen sat in a mahogany holder, next to a well of black ink. Stationary the color of parchment, though sturdier looking, was set in a decorative tray. The table had five drawers, two small one on either side and a longer one in the center. Along the same wall as the writing table, but farther down, was a door that had been left slightly ajar. From the little of the room that Sarah could see, it appeared to be a small powder room. Her gaze moved on.

Along the back wall was another set of double doors, these without any glass, and also left open. Beyond them, Sarah could see a massive bedroom, almost as large as the room she was in now. Moving on, Sarah scanned the rest of the room, finding another door on the left wall, flanked by two windows of a good size. Though neither window had glass, Sarah could tell there was no draft from the outside night breeze. This smaller door was also open, and led out onto a balcony, but, beyond that, Sarah couldn't see. Ornate sconces on the walls and tall silver stands and braziers in the corners of the room, and one large one by the chaise were the only lights besides the fire place, but the room was incredibly well lit, and had a soft scent that Sarah couldn't quite figure out. Following the left wall along, Sarah finally ran into the bookcase again and realized she had at last seen the entire room.

Her attention turned back to the king. He appeared amused with her stunned expression.

"Do you like it?" he asked humorously, already knowing her answer.

It took Sarah a moment to find her voice,

"This is my room?" she finally asked breathlessly, her grip on Mo loosening enough to give the cat a chance to jump down, which he gladly took.

The king smiled wider, "This is your receiving chamber, yes."

He pointed to the door on the right wall, "That is a powder room for any guests you may have," he pointed to the double doors on the back wall, "That leads to your bedchamber, dressing chamber, another balcony, and a bathing chamber," he pointed to the door on the left wall, "And that leads to a small balcony. Both have their own set of stairs," he finished.

"Stairs? Leading to what?" she asked, hardly daring to breathe. This had not been what she expected.

"To your garden, of course. It has been sectioned off from the rest of the courtyard and gardens and you may do with it what you wish," he explained in a manner that said he was speaking an obvious truth.

"I - I don't understand," Sarah said quietly, she found herself actually trembling.

"What don't you understand?" the king asked gently.

For a moment, Sarah said nothing as she looked around her again. Finally, she looked back at the king,

"Everything!" she finally exploded. "I don't understand anything! I don't understand why you gave me these rooms, I don't understand why you gave me my own garden, I don't understand why you gave me my own servants, I don't understand why you let me have Mo here, I don't understand why you want me here half of the year, I don't understand why you're being so gentle with me, I don't understand anything at all!"

The Goblin King blinked at her outburst, his only outward sign that he had heard her, then deigned to answer,

"There is much, little one, that you don't understand, much that you aren't expected to…not right away. I suggest that you don't try to figure everything out in one night. It is late, you should rest."

"You won't tell me anything," Sarah accused softly, her gaze narrowing on the king.

The Goblin King shook his head, "Not now, not tonight. Rest, child. We will speak in the morning."

She opened her mouth to speak again, but he raised a gloved finger and placed it over her lips, silencing her. For a breath, neither moved. Finally, he retracted his hand. Too surprised to say anything, and not sure exactly what she could say, Sarah only watched as he inclined his head to her, then left, shutting the doors behind him.

Sarah stood for a moment, dumbfounded. She gazed around the room again, half expecting all the grandeur to fade like an illusion, but, no, it was real. Stepping slowly further into the room, she walked to the table under the mirror, running her hand along the smooth, highly glossed wood. Firm, solid, sturdy, just like real wood. She raised her eyes and looked at the glass of the mirror, ignoring her own reflection. Touching the glass with light fingertips, she found that to be real as well. She regarded herself in the mirror, as if her reflection could provide the answers she desperately craved. But, the wide-eyed fifteen-year-old girl stared back at her, equally confused.

Occupied as she was with her reflection, Sarah never heard one of the well-oiled doors opening again, and shutting softly.

"Why are you not in bed yet, miss?" a voice said off to Sarah's right.

Startled by the voice, Sarah spun around with an audible gasp. Before her stood a stout woman, dressed plainly, but cleanly, gray hair wrapped into a bun and pulled tightly at the back of her head in a no-nonsense manner. But, her green eyes were kind, laugh lines adorning their corners, as well as the corners of her mouth. She stood, looking Sarah up and down with her hands on her generous hips.

"Well, come on then, we best get you ready to sleep, hadn't we?" she said after a moment of Sarah's silence.

She had a soft accent to her voice, English, but not the same as the Goblin King's…this one was more common.

"Who-who are you?" Sarah finally stuttered.

"Celia, your night maid," the plump woman replied kindly.

"Night maid?" Sarah echoed dumbly…was there such a thing?

"Gracious, did His Majesty not explain?" Celia gasped, hand dramatically over her heart.

Sarah frowned, her eyes clouded, "No, the king hasn't been rather forthcoming with any answers, I'm afraid."

"Well, then, Mistress, allow me to explain. In most royal households Underground, servants work in teams to serve a single person, either a guest, relative, personal friend, or…anybody else. You have several servants all dedicated to you by His Majesty. What is unusual about you is the we are all hand-picked by His Majesty. I'm your night maid. I'll be in to turn down your bed, and help prepare your room and yourself for sleep," Celia explained as she took Sarah's elbow and led her through the receiving chamber and into the bedroom.

The light in here was very dim and Sarah could only make out the outlines of the larger shapes in the room. Celia brought Sarah to the large bed and sat her on the edge. A moment later, a candle flared to life, illuminating Celia and a small area around her in a pale light.

"How come the other candles are so much brighter?" Sarah asked nonsensically.

She berated herself. All of the questions she wanted answers to and _that_ one had to be the one that fell from her mouth.

Celia smiled, "It is time for sleep, that's why."

Nowhere near satisfied, Sarah decided to let the issue go. There was too much flying around in her head right now for her to focus on such a small thing.

"Have you any nightclothes, Mistress Sarah?" Celia asked as she moved about the room, lighting a few other candles.

Sarah's eyes glanced wherever the light flared, greedily trying to take in details. It took her a moment to answer.

"Oh, yes, in one of my suitcases."

Nodding, the old maid left back to the receiving chamber. A few moments later, she returned, somehow balancing all five of the suitcases. Sarah's eyes widened and she sprung up from the bed to help. Setting the cases down easily, Celia stopped Sarah with a sharp hand motion.

Seeing how taken aback her new mistress was, the woman smiled warmly, "What's the good of bein' a fae if you don't have at least a few little tricks?"

Sarah blinked, then finally broke into a small smile, "I still would have helped you, Celia."

The maid shook her head, "No you would not, Mistress Sarah. Not unless you wanted me in trouble."

"Trouble?" Sarah asked with wide-eyes.

"With His Majesty, of course," Celia said brightly.

She watched as the human girl's face clouded with suspicion and anger,

"That monster -!" she started, but Celia cut her off.

"Oh! Gracious, no! Not any real trouble! His Majesty wouldn't be so angered over anything trivial, Miss."

Slowly, after a pause, Sarah's face cleared, "If you're sure…"

"'Course I am, Mistress! I've been in service to this house my entire life. It's my family's tradition and honor to serve the king. I've married and raised my family within these walls. Do you think my family and I would dedicate our lives to a tyrant?"

Sarah mulled over the question for a moment. Celia certainly didn't look mistreated or forced to do anything. She looked happy…content. And certainly not the type to pledge service to a tyrant. Finally, she nodded in agreement. Celia looked relieved.

"Good, then. Sit down, Miss, while I look for your nightclothes," she instructed.

Sarah pointed to one of the cases, "I think they're in that one. Here, let me -"

She was cut off when Celia slapped her hand away, "I think not, Miss Sarah."

Sarah smiled as she retracted her hand, "Forgive me, Celia. I don't want to get you into 'trouble' with the mighty Goblin King," here she rolled her eyes, ignoring Celia's dour expression at her sarcasm, and continuing blithely on, "I am used to doing things for myself."

"Well, Mistress, you had best get used to having things done for you then, hadn't you?" Celia suggested with a laugh.

Smiling in acquiescence, Sarah made her way to sit back on the edge of the bed.


End file.
